Dark Rocket
Appearance Personality Biography He moved to Choctaw Lake, Ohio when he was eighteen years old. He later joined the army. He was stationed at He fought in a war from long ago. He was later honorably discharged after he lost his legs in a car side bombing. Afterwards, he started his own weapons business called Top Notch in Central City, Phoenix, Arizona after he moved there from Choctaw Lake, Ohio. He asked a scientist named Dr. Archie Tobor to make him some robot eyes out of the alien material called Metanite to replace his eyes because he is losing his eyesight along with some robotic legs to replace his missing legs. Dimitri also discovers that the legs make him faster than sound. This gives him the idea to become a superhero and decides to begin by helping out the lower class because he doesn’t like the way they are being treated by the upper class or American government. Also, he is helping the lower class because he is looking to give people a second chance at a better life. He has Dr. Archie make a metal suit for him that limits how fast he can go since he can only run that fast for ten minutes and if he runs for longer than that his legs start to get damaged from the friction. He meets a young boy named Amato Fabron Ezven who is a psychic and living on the streets because he was kicked out by his parents, due to them being afraid of his powers. Then he decides to take him in by inviting him to stay at his apartment to live with him. He helps him get a job at Top Notch and learn to control his powers (makes himself invisible, teleport, make illusions of himself which only lasts for forty-one minutes, and talk to the dead). Then he makes him his sidekick and gives him a costume. They recruit a homeless young boy named Jasper Cerek who is also a psychic that has been living on the streets. Dimitri invites him to with them. Then he also helps him get a job at the same company that Amato works at and learn to control his powers (turn into a ghost, creates fire, steals psychics' powers by looking in their eyes, and psychokinesis). Then they make him a costume too. They meet a boy named Tsum Y. Edal (Inferno Forger) that just got out of college and needs a place to live since he has powers to turn his arms into weapons. Who is of African and Mexican descent. They decide to travel to Belize City, Belize. They hire a female tourist guide named Creole Menon. They visit the Maya ruins. There they are attacked by a man called Fighting Monkey aka Falito Nimo who considers himself the protector of the ruins. Dimitri challenges him to a fight where if Fighting Monkey wins, they leave and if he wins, Fighting Monkey has to stay to tell them his story. Which he agrees. Dimitri charges him and head butts him in the gut. This knocks the wind out of him and makes him unable to continue to fight. Then Dimitri helps him up. After the battle, they sit around in a circle. Fighting Monkey tells them his story about how he ended up there. He also tells them his real name. Jasper decides that they need code names. So, he gives himself the code name of Ghost Monger. Amato decides on the code name of Pulsar and decides to give Dimitri the code name of Dark Rocket. Dimitri and the others leave Belize City along with Creole. They head back home. Where they find out that the city has been attacked. Abilities Trivia Category:Hero